theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Rec Center
The Rec Center (also called the Market Street Rec Center) was a gathering place for young people in Genoa City. Profile The Rec Center was a place for community youth to gather for fun and fellowship. The original Center had been in operation for decades but had fallen into disrepair. 2003 In 2003, Daniel Romalotti began accompanying his friends to the Rec Center where they were volunteering for the summer where he met and fell for 20 year old Mackenzie Browning - neglecting to tell her his age. 2004, Rebuilding and Lily In 2004, Victor Newman was sentenced to community service. Victor was surprised to see Malcolm Winters alive and well at the Rec Center. Victor rebuilt the Market Street Rec Center. Victor took charge of three inner-city youths to work on the Center. Lily Winters and other Genoa City youths helped Victor rebuild it. Nicholas Newman surprised Victor by helping prepare for the Center's open house. Colby Donaldson (of Survivor: The Australian Outback) flirted with Brittany Hodges before noticing her scar at the opening of the Center. Lily, Sierra Hoffman and Cassie Newman volunteered at the Rec Center and Mac was thrilled. During her time at the Center, Lily met Devon Hamilton, a boy who had grown up in the foster system, but found that he resented people of her stature. Drucilla Winters inquired about Devon at the Center. Devon was a juvenile delinquent, sentenced to community service at the Genoa City Rec Center. A boy named Alex (hired by Daniel) drugged Lily's orange juice at the opening of the Center and tried to rape her in the elevator. After everyone became concerned about Lily's whereabouts, Kevin Fisher and Devon searched for her at the Rec Center. To everyone's surprise, Kevin saved her and regained some respect within the community. Mac wondered if Kevin had something to do with the incident at the Center with Lily. It would come out later that Kevin and Lily's husband, Daniel, actually set the whole thing up to make Kevin look like a hero. In time, Lily forgave Daniel. Kevin asked Lily if she told her parents about the incident at the Center. Jealousy, Abby and Illegal Activities Michael Baldwin was surprised to hear that Kevin told Lily the truth and later had an emotional moment at the Rec Center. Michael and Phyllis Summers discussed Kevin's heroic behavior at the Center, and then Phyllis departed. Lauren Fenmore told Kevin she was impressed by his bravery at the Center. Kevin said that he had changed but then revealed to Lily that he was about to fight his brother at the Center. Michael went to visit Victor at the Center. Michael told Victor about Kevin's infatuation with Lauren and how Kevin felt betrayed now that Michael was dating her. Victor thought the story was funny and agreed to let Michael and Kevin duke it out at the Rec Center after hours. Michael was waiting for Kevin at the Center when he arrived. Daniel suggested that Kevin volunteer at the Center. Ashley Abbott told Brad Carlton about Victor's idea of having Abby Newman visit Victor at the Center and tried to convince Brad to go along with the plan. Abby entered and asked Brad if she could go to the Center. Brad agreed to let Victor see Abby at the Center. Alex told Daniel some of his crew would be conducting business at the Rec Center, and it was up to Daniel to make sure they weren't hassled. Victor caught a drug deal going down at the Center. Victor told Ashley Abbott about the drug deal at the Center. Neil Winters went to the Center to try to talk to Devon, who wanted nothing to do with him. At the Center, Lily covered for Devon while talking with a Genoa City Police Department policeman. Eventually Devon befriended Lily. The kids at the Center watched a film reel they found and were mystified. A Murder Mystery Nikki Newman began having strange flashes of childhood memories upon visiting the Rec Center where her abusive father, Nick Reed, used to work when it was a paint factory. The flashes escalated after the skeleton of a child was found when the Center broke ground for a pool. JT Hellstrom was lead to a skeleton found on the Center grounds. Paul Williams learned the cause of death for the skeleton found at the Center. JT said it was horrible that a child of only five years old had died from a gunshot wound, while Paul tried to look on the bright side--this proved the child had purposely been buried under the Center, which meant there was a crime and thus a perpetrator they could find. Paul then asked Nikki about the skeleton under the Rec Center. A mysterious ruby earring was found along with roll of film in a Center file cabinet. Nikki asked about the earring Cassie was wearing. Cassie told Nikki she found it at the Center. Paul believed Nikki was connected to the earring found at the Center. Victor was given permission for Devon to stay at the Newman Ranch, but Devon opted for the Center instead. A stranger set foot in Victor's Center. Victor shocked everyone with his sudden decision to finally turn Newman Enterprises over to Nick, to turn the Center over to the neighborhood and to leave town on another one of his quests. Devon came a long way since he served at the Rec Center. In 2009, Nick told Sharon Newman that their son, Noah Newman, was volunteering at the Center over the summer. Staff Former Volunteers *Cassie Newman *Lily Winters *Noah Newman *Sierra Hoffman Category:Gym Category:Non profit Category:Needs Photo